


Please Don't Leave Me

by BlackHawksChild



Series: You're Not Alone [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other tags to be added, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Steve deal with his last year in High School and the aftermaths.</p><p>Occurs at the end of Chapter Seven in Finding Yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This starts the night before Chapter Seven of my other story, Finding Yourself. Hope you enjoy. It is set in that timeline. There will be flashbacks to discuss things further throughout the story.
> 
> Inspired, somewhat, by P!NK’s “Please Don’t Leave Me”.

"Come on. What damage could it do?" Natasha asked as she walked with Sharon towards Phil's office.

"Re-open wounds I don't want opened again?" Sharon replied.

"Suck it up, Carter. You can't have everything your own way," Natasha replied as they arrived at the office. "Think of this as punishment for avoiding your friends because you responded to Steve being an idiot by breaking up with him. We're not going to isolate you because of it."

Sharon shook her head and entered the office, freezing as the door closed behind her and only Steve was in the room with her.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, making Natasha, Clint and James snicker behind the closed door.

They could hear the others outside the door as they stared at each other. "They're going to murder us," Clint commented as he locked the door.

"You two are going to talk if it's the last fucking thing you do!" Natasha shouted at the former couple through the door.

Sharon and Steve didn’t take their eyes off each other as their friends left them alone.

“Hi,” Steve finally greeted.

“Hi,” Sharon responded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did you plan this?” she asked.

Steve shook his head, looking like a kicked puppy. “No. I was dragged into this just like you.”

Sharon bit her lip. “Stop with the pout, Rogers.”

Steve looked down. “Sorry,” he replied, walking over to the window. He kept his eyes locked outside.

Sharon sighed; she had always hated this. Steve never wanted to disappoint her or James. But with James, he got into fist fights and competition on the field. With her, he closed off and did whatever she asked – most of the time.

“I got your messages,” she told him as she sat down on the chair in front of Phil’s desk. “You sounded scared?” She phrased it like a question, not knowing what he would say.

“You walked out. You said we were finished and walked out before I had a chance to fight for us,” he replied. “You were gone. Just like my mom and dad.”

Sharon’s eyes slipped closed. He had lost both his parents at a young age, James’ parents taking him in when he had no one else. “That’s not why I broke up with you, Steve,” she whispered. “I broke up with you because I felt like you don't give a damn about what I think about you joining the army.”

He turned to look at her. “Sharon,” he whispered, striding over to her and kneeling down so they were looking each other in the eye. “I do care.”

“But you’re still joining the army in May,” she replied. “Your damn self-sacrifice is going to get you killed.”

Steve sighed. “You think that I don’t have a reason to come in you?” he finally asked.

Sharon’s eyes widened in surprise. “But…” she started, her words falling short as he looked at her.

“Other than Bucky, you’re my best friend,” he stated firmly. “Just because I think I can do good in the army doesn’t mean that I don’t want to come home to you.”

“What about Art School?” she whispered.

Steve smiled. “I prefer drawing you. And landscapes. But mainly you,” he answered.

Sharon shook her head. “You’re such a charmer.”

Steve smiled. “Bucky is a good teacher,” he stated, bringing his hands to cup her face. “Please don’t leave me, Sharon,” he whispered.

“I didn’t mean all those nasty things I said last night,” she whispered, bringing her hands to his chest.

“Okay,” Steve replied. “I accept that. Can I kiss you now?” he whispered.

Instead of answering, Sharon leaned forward and kissed him hard. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down into his lap. She squealed in surprise at his actions but brought her hands up to the back of his head.

Outside, they could hear James. “Do you think it worked?”

Sharon pulled away, chuckling as she shook her head. “Your best friend is a bad influence,” she told her boyfriend.

Steve grinned. “I can’t give out to him, Natasha or Clint,” he stated. “I have you back,” he added, stealing another kiss.

“We still have to discuss this,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Later,” he promised…


End file.
